This invention relates to a fan rotor and particularly to an enclosed chamber fan for producing high velocity directionalized air flow.
Conventional compartmentalized fans typically are complex in structure and include many blades and baffles and multiple chambers for creating high velocity air flow. Such fans also require particularly strong connections between the fan blades and the rotating shaft or plate due to the centrifugal force developed during rotation of the blades. Such construction resulted in costly heavy fans.
Therefore, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a fan rotor which has a minimun number of blades and baffles for producing high velocity directionalized air flow.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fan rotor in which the rotor blades are held in place on the rotor plate by the air pressure exerted on the upper surface of the rotating blades and the vacuum created on the undersurface of the rotating blades.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fan rotor which is operational at high revolutions per minute.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fan rotor which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction, durable in use, and efficient in power consumption.